Rivers Until I Reach You
by TypingDancer
Summary: Three years after goodbye, Nico awaits Alexis's return home from overseas. So You Think You Can Dance- inspired fic.


**This sort of came to me a few weeks ago when I was watching Alexis and Nico's contemporary piece on SYTYCD, although I'm often inspired to write stories based on the stories of dance pieces from the show and otherwise. Enjoy.**

* * *

In general, airports are crowded and chaotic. They're full of people who are disorganized, easily distracted, and unprepared, which makes the airport process tedious and frustrating. But that's not why Nico hated airports. He loved travelling and flying, but the last time Nico spent an extended amount of time in an airport was three years ago, and he was standing for quite a while. Standing, hugging Alexis, _his_ Alexis, as tightly as he possibly could for as long as he possibly could before she had to board and go do peacekeeping things on the other side of the world for the next five years of her life. Nico chuckled at the memory; if I hold her tight enough, he thought, she can't leave. Clearly, Nico's strategy didn't work, and he stood in the chaotic airport watching his Alexis walk away from him until they couldn't see each other anymore.

In their three years apart, Nico had thrown himself into his career with more zeal than he ever had before. He travelled the country, and even up to Canada a few times to teach and take master classes, attend performances, and grace a stage as much as he could. He spent a summer in New York taking tap classes for himself, but mostly for her. He refused to let his loneliness swallow him whole; Alexis would hate him if he did.

"You can't just be sad all the time. I'm just going to work, okay?" she had whispered in his ear between kisses and choked sobs at the airport.

"I know," he replied, "I know." And for the first time, Nico pressed his lips to Alexis' and whispered, "I love you." Her tears dripped onto his cheeks as they finally gave up wiping them away. Nico refused to cry about Alexis; they skype-called weekly to make sure the other was okay. Alexis was always okay, so he was always okay. Nico would always make sure she was up-to-date on everything that was happening at home with their friends and family. Alexis would smile and tell him how exhausting and fulfilling her week was, and how much she missed him. He would miss her too. And that would be it, for three years.

Then, when Alexis phoned him, on the _telephone_, her voice was a sweet surprise in the wee hours of the morning. Even more of a surprise were her words, buzzing with excitement.

"So... guess what?"

"I don't know."

"No, baby, you have to guess!"

"Mmm, okay. Uh, you're coming home."

"Yeah!"

"Um, you got- wait, what?"

"I'm coming home."

"You're coming home?"

"Next Sunday. I'm coming home." He could hear her smile in her voice.

"That's so soon. Alexis." The drowsiness and yawning had been traded for pure, unadulterated excitement.

"Nico. I'm coming back." Alexis paused and sighed. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

And now, here he was. Standing among all the chaos and disorganization he detested, waiting for that day three years ago to reoccur completely in reverse. All the other army families were crowded around with him, awaiting the return of their loved ones. A cluster of mothers stood gabbing and occasionally glancing at the doors, their sleepy children on chairs and the floor trying to stay awake until their dads came home. Among them, a young-looking father held his young daughter on his hip. Nico's eyes returned to the duo as he scanned the crowd. Maybe one day that'll be me, Nico thought. Actually, no. Maybe, one day in the distant _distant _future, it'll be me and Lex. Not just me, and never just her. Us, three of us, maybe...

Nico was awoken from his musings by thunderous applause as, one by one, soldiers walked down the carpet and reunited with their loved ones. A tall blond lady burst into tears as the little girl Nico had seen earlier came running towards her, shrieking, "Mummy!" The woman scooped up her daughter, sprinkling her cheeks with kisses, and sharing a long and warm embrace with the man before shuffling off to the side. Nico stuffed his hands in his pockets and stood on releve as he peered over the crowd. And then a head of bouncy red curls that Nico knew all too well appeared in the doorway.

"Lex," Nico called as he navigated the patches of hugging couples. "Lex!"

Alexis stopped her trek down the carpet, searching for the source of the voice. Then, she saw him, running full-speed to reach her. "Oh my God," she sighed, dropping her bags and jumping into Nico's arms. "You."

Nico, begrudgingly, loosened his grip on Alexis and let her slide off him while keeping their foreheads connected, as though there were magnets up there. "Hi," he whispered as a smile appeared on his face. Alexis giggled and gave eskimo kisses to him before tilting her head up and planting a real kiss on his lips. Still connected, they shuffled off to the side and slide onto a bench.

"Hi," she whispered back. Alexis sighed in content, until she felt water droplets touch her cheeks. "Hey. What's with the tears?"

"I'm so happy to see your face," Nico sighed. He scooped Alexis up into his arms and carried her and her backpack all the way to his car.

* * *

Nico fumbled with the keys to their apartment, distracted by the soft kisses Alexis was powdering onto his neck. When he finally got the door to swing open, Nico pulled Alexis into their apartment and picked her up again, making Alexis shriek and giggle. Jumping onto their bed, Nico's tickling persisted until the pair was out of breath and exhausted. Alexis brushed her hair off her face and looked at Nico.

"I love you," she exclaimed breathlessly. "I missed you."

Nico's smile, the one that made Alexis's heart melt just thinking about it, gradually snuck onto his face. "I love you too." He flipped over to tuck a soft crimson curl behind Alexis's ear and stared into her chocolate eyes. "I'm so fucking happy you're home," he whispered.

"Me too," she replied, and craned her neck to connect their lips.

* * *

**Feedback would be lovely! Should I continue with this? Just do drabbles about differet pieces? Much love, my loyal readers! **

**-Typing Dancer**


End file.
